Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 42 (Animals)
Animals is the forty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be meerkats. *CHARLI pretends to be a scary lion with a funny roar. *TIM's puppies (Nathan, Kellie and Kathleen) sing together and they become pop stars. *CHARLI pretends to be a pop star parrot. *KATHLEEN makes a pet using boxes. *CHARLI takes care of her kitten. *NATHAN talks about penguins and he dresses up like one along with the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI pretends to be a penguin and she does ice skating. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a well behaved dog (Tim) with his owner (Kellie), and a not well behaved dog (Charli) with her owner (Nathan), the two dogs meet each other and learn new things. Gallery Kellie S3 E42.png Charli S3 E42 1.png Tim S3 E42.png Charli S3 E42 2.png Kathleen S3 E42.png Charli S3 E42 3.png Nathan S3 E42.png Charli S3 E42 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E42.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories, Nathan wears the shoes that belonged to Tim in Series 1. Songlets ;Word play I'm a little meerkat, I'm only very small I'm really very playful, I can curl up in a ball I can hurry here and there and scurry up a tree Look after my meerkat friends and they look after me. I'm a little meerkat, I'm only very small I'm really very playful, I can curl up in a ball I can hurry here and there and scurry up a tree Look after my meerkat friends and they look after me. ;Body move #01 I'm a lion, see my mane I can prowl and swish my tail I can show my teeth and roll my head But I'd rather roar instead. I'm a lion, see my mane I can prowl and swish my tail I can show my teeth and roll my head But I'd rather roar instead. ;Making music Come on, you have it what you're gonna do You're a pop star, yeah (Oh, oh, oh) Everybody sing it (Woof, woof, woof, woof) Everybody swing it (Yeep, yeep, yeep, yeep) Everybody shake it (Arf, arf, arf, arf) We're gonna make it 'cause we're the pop stars, yeah. Come on, you have it what you're gonna do You're a pop star, yeah (Oh, oh, oh) Everybody sing it (Woof, woof, woof, woof) Everybody swing it (Yeep, yeep, yeep, yeep) Everybody shake it We're gonna make it 'cause we're the pop stars, yeah. ;Body move #02 Come on, you have it what you're gonna do We're the pop star parrots, oh, oh, oh Everybody sing it, squawk, squawk, squawk Everybody swing it side to side Everybody shake it, shake, shake, shake We're gonna make it 'cause we're the pop stars parrots Squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk. Come on, you have it what you're gonna do You're a pop star parrot, oh, oh, oh Everybody sing it, squawk, squawk, squawk Everybody swing it side to side Everybody shake it, shake, shake, shake We're gonna make it, we're the pop stars parrots Squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk. ;Puzzles and patterns I love to take care of my favourite pet I feed her, play games and put it a bed Sit, stay, roll over and fetch Yes, I love to take care of my favourite pet. I love to take care of my favourite pet I feed her, play games and put it a bed Sit, stay, roll over and fetch Yes, I love to take care of my favourite pet. ;Body move #03 I'm taking care of my favourite pet I feed her, play games, put her to bed Kitty's my friend to the end I love taking care of my favourite pet. I'm taking care of my favourite pet I feed her, play games, put her to bed Kitty's my friend to the end I love taking care of my favourite pet. ;Shapes in space I'm a penguin, yes, I am, I live in the freezing cold I waddle around the icy snow and slide where I wanna go I'm a penguin, yes, I am. I like to clung with all my friends, we huddle to keep warm But best is in the middle protected from the storm. I'm a penguin, yes, I am, I live in the freezing cold I waddle around the icy snow and slide where I wanna go I'm a penguin, yes, I am I like to clung with all my friends, we huddle to keep warm But best is in the middle protected from the storm. ;Body move #04 It's a wibbly wobbly Slippery slidely thing to do It's a wibbly wobbly falling-down thing to do. It's a sliding gliding Slippery slidely thing to do It's a riding gliding sliding kind of thing to do. ;Sharing stories When a dog wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. When a dog wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. When a dog wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about meerkats Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about roaring Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about pop music Category:Ep about parrots Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about skating Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about behaviour Category:Ep about shoes